


Words Unspoken

by dreammyselfaway



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angsty Ada, F/F, Pre Relationship, but itll all be fine, how does a03 work?, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammyselfaway/pseuds/dreammyselfaway
Summary: Hecate is trapped in ice and there is only one witch who can save her.





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I have an indescribable amount of feelings about the last preview (FROZEN HECATE) and this is how I cope. Anyway, imagine Ada walking in on Mildred trying to give up her magic to save a frozen Hecate. No-one else is frozen and also Mildred’s Mom isn’t there. Pre-relationship Hackle.

_To restore the stone_  
_I give my magic away_  
_And the magic of twelve_  
_Who will come another day_  

“Mildred!” Mildred looked up to see a panting Ada stare at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Miss Cackle. I ... she’s frozen,” she simply said and Ada frowned.

“Who?” she asked and let her gaze wander around the cold, unnaturally quiet room. Her heart stopped when she spotted a familiar figure trapped inside a large block of ice. She walked over and let her hand rest on the ice, barely feeling any pain as she tried to grasp what had happened.

“Hecate,” she whispered gently and her eyes filled with tears as Hecate’s features remained motionless. She shouldn’t have let Hecate go up to the tower on her own. Ada had had a bad feeling about it from the start but Hecate had insisted Ada stay behind with the students.

“Miss Cackle?” Ada felt the gentle weight of Mildred’s hand on her shoulder and turned around.

“I don’t think my spell worked,” Mildred said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

“It’s alright dear,” Ada said gently although things were anything but alright. “You tried. Now there is only one thing left to do.”

“What is it?” Mildred asked, looking worried yet hopeful.

“Your magic isn’t enough. I will have to give mine up.”

“You can’t do that! We can’t have Cackle’s without you.”

“Mildred,” Ada said gently but firmly, “there is nothing I wouldn’t do.”

Mildred looked like she was about to protest but finally she nodded. “How can I help you?”

“You can’t,” Ada sighed and motioned towards the door. “I need you to leave and get some blankets as fast as you can. If the spell works you will need to warm her up as soon as she’s free.”

Mildred looked confused. “But won’t you be here when I come back?”

“I hope I will. But I don’t know. With magic this powerful there is no way of telling what will happen.” Ada smiled sadly. “But you need to go. You did what you could.”

Mildred nodded. She went to leave but turned around in the doorway.

“I believe in you.” With that she left, leaving Ada behind to deal with this magical mess.

Ada took a deep breath and walked back over to where Hecate was still frozen. She stood in front of the block of ice and hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at Hecate’s motionless features. This was not supposed to happen. She leaned her forehead against the cool ice in a desperate attempt to feel closer to Hecate. A tear rolled down the tip of her nose and melted a track into the frozen surface.

Ada took a deep breath and tried to accept what she knew was true: She was never going to see Hecate alive again. She was never going to see her scold the students again and roll her Rs dramatically while doing so. She was never going to see her get completely lost in her work again, brewing potions and mumbling spells deep into the night. She would never have evening tea with her again or afternoon walks or breaktime discussions and she would never see Hecate look at her again, look at her like she mattered. People at school had always made Ada feel like she was important to them and she valued that as it was good to feel needed. Yet with Hecate somehow, she had felt something more. She had felt wanted. She had felt appreciated and at the same she had felt such interest for Hecate that there was no way she could accept living in a world without her without doing everything in her power to stop this from happening.

She looked up at Hecate again. “I just wish I hadn’t missed my chance to tell you.” She closed her eyes and tried to swallow down the pain. This was not the moment to go into what exactly she felt for Hecate. This was not the moment to tell her. This was the moment to save her even if it might cost her life. She turned away and walked over to the founding stone. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in the air right above it to cast the spell. Taking a deep breath, she thought of Hecate again and summoned all her strength, all her love, to pour into the spell.

_For all that we are_  
_And all I want us to be_  
_Take me and my magic_  
_So you can break free_

Ada felt the magic flowing from her chest to her fingertips and flooding out in thick purple clouds buzzing with energy. The magic was incredibly strong and she trembled, struggling to hold it. Yet she tried to steady her breathing and mumble the spell again, louder this time.

_For all that we are_  
_And all I want us to be_  
_Take me and my magic_  
_So you can break free_

Ada was breathing heavily and she felt herself losing consciousness. Just a little longer, she told herself. Somewhere in the room she heard ice cracking and while she couldn’t see what was happening through the smoke, she figured it must be working. One last time then.

_For all that we are_  
_And all I want us to be_  
_Take me and my magic_  
_So you can break free_

A final blast of purple power rushed out of her body and Ada fell backwards. Her back hit the cold stone floor and everything turned black.

* * *

 

When Ada woke up her head was pounding and she could barely open her eyes. Squinting, she tried to make out where she was and spotted the face of a grinning Dimity standing above her.

“You really went out of your way with that one, Ada,” Dimity said cheerfully and winked. Ada frowned and flinched. Even the slightest movement caused her pain.

“Don’t worry, you will be alright in a second, I got you some of that strength potion Hecate brewed last year.” She smiled reassuringly and handed her a spoon to sip from. Ada gladly took it and felt the potion glide down her throat like honey. She felt better immediately.

“Hecate?” she asked, as soon as she was able to speak.

“She’s fine,” Dimity said, smiling, “I brought her to your guest room in the west wing to warm up in front of the fire. I thought the sofa there may be comfier than the stonelike piece of furniture Hecate rests on normally. I think she is still there if you want to go check up on her.”

Ada nodded and sat up, wanting to leave immediately when suddenly, she remembered everything else that had happened.

“Mildred and the girls? The school?” she asked, hoping Dimity’s smile was a sign everything went well.

“Everyone is fine. Your spell lifted the ice and despite everyone being a bit shaken up, it is all good. You were knocked out from the blast of your spell but I think it didn’t take your powers.” Ada frowned and nodded.

“I don’t think so either, I can still feel the magic in me. But why?” Ada was genuinely confused. The spell had been designed specifically to take her powers.

“I think the kind of magic you summoned for this wasn’t just _your_ magic” Dimity said.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Ada. All that we are? We’ve heard that one before.”

“Well yes but-“

“Last time Hecate was able to pull you out of an entirely different realm with that phrase. Look, Ada, Hecate’s magic is strong but she isn’t strong enough to pull that kind of thing on her own.”

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying … you know what Ada, I think I am not the person you should be discussing this with anyway.”

“Yes, you are right,” Ada said, still confused about what Dimity had been trying to say. Yes, she had poured her love for Hecate into the spell but that really wouldn’t make a huge difference unless her love was reciprocated which – anyway, she had to go. She shook her head to get rid of the confusing thoughts and snipped her fingers to transport herself to the west wing.

* * *

 

They had been sitting like this for a while. Ada’s head resting on Hecate’s shoulder, her hands holding Hecate’s which still felt cold even after several hours had passed. They had barely spoken a word since Ada had come to sit down beside her, both still too shaken to know what to say. It had been easy to fall into this position, none of them needing to say much because they knew they needed each other close. Now was not the time to overthink something that came so natural to them.

“Are you feeling a little warmer?” Ada asked softly, still worried Hecate had been trapped frozen for too long.

“I am,” Hecate said, trying to sound convincing. Ada knew something was troubling her but she didn't push it, hoping Hecate would open up to her of her own accord.

“Ada?” Hecate finally said quietly, as if she was about to say something she didn‘t want anyone else to hear.

“Yes dear?” Ada asked and lifted her head so she could look at Hecate. She took a deep breath as she realised how close she was to Hecate’s face.

“What is it?” she asked and gave Hecate’s hands a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s what you said,” Hecate began, “while I was frozen.”

Ada’s heart stopped as she realised the implication of what Hecate had said. She couldn’t have heard her could she? Oh this was bad, so very bad.

“You heard me?” she asked, trying her best to keep her voice from trembling.

“I did,” Hecate nodded but she looked confused, like there was something she could not quite place.

“I just…” Hecate looked up at Ada and took a deep breath. “You said you wish you told me.”

“I did,” Ada admitted and tried to hold Hecate's gaze.

“It was so cold, Ada. Surely I can’t remember things correctly but … in the spell you said-“ Hecate stopped, fearing she had overheard. It didn’t make any sense for Ada to say what she had unless…

“All I want us to be?” Ada offered with a shy smile. She had asked for a chance to tell Hecate the truth and she had gotten it. Wasn’t she obliged to take it now?

“Yes.”

“I did say that,” Ada’s heart was beating so fast she could barely hear her own thoughts anymore. “Look, Hecate, I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid that something between us might break. I am still afraid actually,” she said and looked away again as she couldn’t bare hold Hecate’s gaze any longer. “I just realised as I saw you frozen like that … we only get one chance at life and I would always regret not telling you how I feel about you, Hecate.”

“Ada-“

“Wait, before you say anything, I need you to know I will never not be grateful for your friendship and even that is more than I could ask for. But the truth is that I love you, Hecate, I have loved you for a long time.” There was a moment of silence in which Ada felt she was about to faint again. The only thing keeping her from just transferring away were Hecate’s hands which were still securely wrapped around her own.

“That is what you wanted to tell me?” Hecate asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes,” Ada said, glad, despite everything, that she finally got to speak those words out loud. She was ready to face what came next. Her heart dropped when she felt Hecate entangle her hands from hers and Ada was ready to prepare for rejection when she suddenly felt Hecate's hands cup her face and turn her head gently to face Hecate.

“I need you to prove it,” Hecate said and Ada felt her last bit of sanity slip away as she watched Hecate’s gaze drop to her lips and back up again. Ada felt dizzy but slowly, she moved her head closer to Hecate’s, trying to figure out whether she was dreaming.

"Prove I love you?" she asked, her voice shaking as she looked into Hecate's eyes for confirmation.

Hecate nodded softly and while Ada still couldn't really believe this moment to be real she decided to take a leap of faith. She closed the distance between them and her lips finally touched Hecate’s in a sweet innocent kiss. When they pulled apart, Ada’s cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t help a wide smile spread over her face. Hecate’s face was of a similar state and she didn't look half as cold as she had just a minute ago.

“Ada?”

“Hmmm?” Ada asked, tracing Hecate’s lips with her right thumb, still in trance.

“I love you too.” Ada felt warmth spread through her body and she nodded for a moment before she stopped to look Hecate in the eyes.

“I am not sure I will believe it just like that,” she said as her lips curled upwards in a cheeky smile. There were many things to talk about, many things to say but now was not the time to be serious.

Hecate’s eyes sparkled with happiness, a happiness she had not expected to find on a day such as this, and she pulled Ada back in for another kiss, gladly proving her point.

**Author's Note:**

> Full offense but blame @daggers-in-the-smiles-of-men for this because even if she isn't necessarily responsible for the trailer she will not stop making me think about ANGSTY HACKLE *glares*. Also turns out you can go from death-angst to cheesy-fluff within seconds wow.


End file.
